No puedes escapar
by Darknemesis96
Summary: El pasado siempre vuelve para molestarte. No sabes ni cuando ni como , pero siempre lo hace en los peores momentos, incluso cuando no puedes recordarlo. Dovahkiin tendrá que desenterrar su pasado con la ayuda más inesperada y luego tal vez , cobrará venganza. DovahkiinXOC más adelante.
1. Prólogo

Las hermosas tierras de Skyrim, salvajes y misteriosas, con sus grandes montañas nevadas alzándose sobre el horizonte y sus comarcas llenas de gente amable dispuesta a hablar contigo y responder unas cuantas preguntas curiosas.

Una tierra hermosa, en serio. Y un buen lugar para tener una familia y vivir una pacífica (aunque un poco monótona) vida.

O al menos debes pensar eso, si no eres un argoniano , dumner o altmer _ó_ estas siendo perseguido en mitad de un " magnífico" glaciar con grietas de unos cuantos metros de profundidad en mitad de quien sabe dónde por un dragón legendario , sin pociones y tratando de encontrar un refugio para lanzar un bendito hechizo de restauración y no morir en el intento.

Esta era la situación en la sangre de dragón, mejor conocida por sus miles de títulos honorarios o simplemente como Solaris, se encontraba.

"_Maldito jarl y sus manada de incompetentes guardias"_ Pensó la joven mientras corría con sus manos alzadas a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras trataba de recargar su hechizo , su armadura daedrica tintineando con cada paso que daba y el vaho de su respiración saliendo por los extremos de Konahrik.

Más temprano ese día, había escuchado a alguien decir a uno de los guardias de Ventalia que había visto a un dragón dirigirse a Punta Mellada. Pensando que estaba loco, puesto que ella ya había matado al dragón de dicho lugar, decidió seguir con su camino y hablar con el jarl de Ventalia , Brunwulf , viejo amigo suyo y a alguien con el que no tenía miedo hablar. Más en cuanto entró al palacio, otro guardia cuyo nombre no le interesaba recordar, le suplico que investigara el asunto del dragón.

Convencida de que no sería más que otro dragón ancestral, seguro de sí misma e interesada en una pequeña aventura, Solaris cometió el grave error de dirigirse a ese lugar casi de inmediato y sin ningún tipo de preparación.

Que sorpresa le dio el dragón cuando ella llego a la sima de la montaña y casi la mata un aliento de fuego.

"_Solo tienes que matarlo, dijeron. Es tu trabajo, será fácil para ti, dijeron. Era de color marrón, dijeron. Malditos todos" _ Se repetía una y otra vez la joven mujer en su cabeza.

En los extremos de su visión vio una piedra que sobresalía de la superficie y dejaba un pequeño espacio bajo ella y el hielo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se tornó en dirección de esta y saltó a este espacio, evitando justo a tiempo el ardiente fuego del dragón. Ya pudiéndose curar, Solaris analizó su situación.

Conocía a los dragones legendarios, había matado ya a unos cuantos en el pasado, aunque nunca antes habían tenido a la sorpresa de su lado. Casi siempre utilizaba desgarro de dragones o someter voluntad contra ellos, dejándolos vulnerables, pero esta vez el dragón había aterrizado muy lejos de ella y esta no pudo alcanzarlo a tiempo , lo que la había dejado muy cerca del dragón y sin su thu'um.

Ahora su única opción sería derribarlo con el arco negro o esperar a que este se cansara de sobrevolar la roca y aterrizase para continuar la lucha.

Pensando en esto, escucho que el aleteo del dragón se alejaba y luego volvía se acercaba a enorme velocidad, golpeando con fuerza a la piedra y haciendo que esta se hundiese en el hielo, casi aplastando a Solaris.

" ¡hi kos nikriin dovahkiin!" Grito el dragón desde el cielo.

Solaris si apenas logró salir debajo de la piedra antes de que el dragón volviese a golpearla y quedase aplastada por completo. Ya harta del jueguito del dragón y con sus heridas sanadas, la joven guerrera tomo las espadas que tenía en su cintura: Azote de dragones y la espada personal de Miraak. Estaba dispuesta a hacer sufrir al muy hijo de perra.

Por fin pudiendo utilizar su thu'um , Solaris forzó al dragón a aterrizar y desato su furia en decenas del golpes al cuello del dragón , cada uno teniendo un impacto terrible en este debido al efecto de las espadas sobre él y pintando de rojo toda la cabeza del dragón. Este la mordió dos veces, casi arrancándole la máscara e incapacitándola, más en vez de desfallecer por el dolor, esto solo hizo que la joven se empeñase más a matarlo, saltando encima del dragón y propinándole un golpe fatal.

Ya muerto, el dragón se empezó a quemar en el aire, su alma siendo absorbida por Solaris. La sangre de dragón había triunfado una vez más y ahora reclamaba su premio, sintiéndose orgullosa he invencible desde donde estaba, en la cabeza de un esqueleto de dragón y en mitad del Pálido.

Más ese sentimiento se acabó rápido cuando después de ser absorbido el dragón tuvo que procesar todos su conocimiento, sus memorias. La joven dejó escapar un pequeño siseo provocado por un súbito dolor de cabeza y luego se arrodillo sosteniendo su cabeza, preparándose para lo que venía.

Primero vinieron las imágenes. Paisajes llenos de montañas y rodeados de grandes bosque se mostraban ante sus ojos. Luego llegó el sonido, palabras dirigidas hacia su persona que no comprendía, las ordenes propinadas a un esclavo humano y luego finalmente la guerra contra estos. Nada fuera de lo común o muy traumatizante, pero Solaris sabía la que se aproximaba, así que se preparó para ello.

Miedo. Puro y crudo terror invadió su mente , mientras se mostraba el momento en el que el dragón moría y era absorbido por ella, que se combinaba más tarde con la confusión y el sufrimiento de ser sometido por el alma de la sangre de dragón y aquellos que ya habitaban allí , rebeldía aplacada por la desesperación. Gritos provenientes del alma encerrada, rápidamente cayados por los que compartían su misma suerte y se habían resignado a su destino.

Y luego nada. Silencio. Bendito silencio.

"_Gracias a los dioses por eso"_ Pensó Solaris, recostándose encima de la calavera del dragón y poniendo su brazo encima de los ojos de su máscara para tapar la luz. Se sentía cansada por el esfuerzo metal tan colosal que acababa de soportar , pero sabía que quedarse ahí en medio del frio clima de Skyrim sería un suicidio , así que con una respiración algo pesada , decidió por levantarse y bajarse de la calavera.

Lo primero que hizo fue palpar todo su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no le faltase ningún miembro. Luego fue mirar a su alrededor y ver hasta donde había llegado. Estaba más abajo, muchísimo más abajo en la montaña que donde se encontraba Punta Mellada y a juzgar por el frio, o estaba cerca de Ventalia o Hibernalia. Por último, se fijó que tuviese todo su equipo, es decir, su mochila, sus espadas y su armadura completa. Ya más tranquila y sin la adrenalina nublando su mente, pudo pensar y sentir con claridad.

Girando a mirar a al cadáver tras de sí, Solaris se dio cuenta de que había estado cerca, muy cerca de la muerte. No era nada nuevo para ella, puesto que matar criaturas y personas peligrosas era parte de su trabajo y una costumbre, pero eso no hacía que la sensación fuese menos desagradable conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Acercándose a la calavera y poniendo una mano sobre su hocico, Solaris dejo asomar en su cubierto rostro una oscura sonrisa. Había demostrado una vez más ser la más fuerte de todos sus hermanos, capaz de derrotarlos a todos he infligir el pánico en sus corazones. Ahora tenía un alma más en su posesión y se sentía más poderosa que nunca, como un ser invencible.

Solaris sacudió su cabeza rápidamente para salir de esa línea de pensamientos. Matar a un hermano no debería hacerla sentir así, como una psicópata que acaba de asesinar a su víctima y que quiere más. Esto era canibalismo. Esto estaba mal.

"_Pero se siente tan bien…" _Pensó la sangre de dragón con un poco de remordimiento. Pero ¿Por qué sentirse mal, no había sido el dragón quien había iniciado el combate?

El sonido de unos cascos resonó por la tundra, haciendo que Solaris se olvidase de sus pensamientos. Reconociendo el sonido, la sangre de dragón se dio media vuelta para recibir con una sonrisa a Sombra, quien se acercaba apresuradamente a ella.

"Hola amigo ¿Cómo estás?" pregunto Solaris a su caballo cuando este se detuvo frente a ella. Sombra la olisqueó durante un momento, deteniéndose un momento en una de sus heridas para luego relincharle en la cara.

"Estoy bien" dijo Solaris con un gesto de poca importancia con la mano. Sombra la miro fijamente a los ojos, indicándole así lo que pensaba.

"_no soy idiota"_

"¡Estoy bien, créeme!"

El caballo negó con la cabeza, más si quería seguir protestando, no lo hizo. Se puso de lado contra Solaris, indicándole a ella que se montara. La joven subió al caballo con algo de dificultad y una vez acomodada en su montura, volteo a mirar por última vez al esqueleto.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría esto? Debía admitir que ya se estaba aburriendo. Desde la muerte de Miraak hacía un par de años su vida se basaba en hacer pequeñas misiones, hacer recados y matar dragones, siendo esto último la más tediosa y horrible de las tareas para ella, puesto que siempre la dejaban pensando en aquel dilema moral sobre sus hermanos y sus almas. Además sus otras tareas eran tediosas y aburridas, generalmente con recompensas no muy gratificantes.

Con un suspiro, la guardia rojo le indico a su caballo que se pusiera en marcha, esta vez hacia el sur, a Carrera blanca. Tal vez allí Vilkas o Farkas tendrían alguna misión que darle, o Aela querría salir a cazar con ella. Haría cualquier cosa para dejar de pensar, simplemente actuar por un segundo. Así se quitaría el remordimiento de encima y además la nueva alma en su interior se acomodaría más fácil, puesto que estaría forzada a acomodarse o hacer que su anfitrión perdiese la concentración y morir, y esta vez definitivamente… o tal vez no, quien sabe que le pasa a los dragones cuando mueren y no se les es absorbida su alma.

Solaris sintió escalofrió ante el recuerdo de un Alduin siendo despedazado y engullido por aquel portar que salió de la nada cuando fue derrotado en Sovengarde.

Eran misiones como esa las que se quedaban en su mente y las que les daba pesadillas, más eran esas misiones las que le daban "sabor" a su vida. La verdad era que no le gustaban los recados y las misiones a los que se dedicaban últimamente.

Quería algo que de verdad la pusiese a prueba, en el que le demostrara a todos una vez más su poder. Ya comprendía como se sentía el guerrero de ébano, hasta cierto punto. No había nadie que se le opusiese, nada que la derrotase. Era invencible, o al menos se sentía así. Quería un reto, quería más poder, quería una nueva aventura, pero no una de esas que consistía en hallar unos malditos planos de virotes por media Skyrim. No, quería algo realmente emocionante, como los viejos tiempos.

La joven le indicó a Sombra que fuese más rápido, ya que estaba empezando a oscurecer y Skyrim de noche era un tanto más peligroso que de día y frío como la muerte. Además, mientras más antes llegaran, más rápido podría entretenerse y olvidarse de aquellos deseos imposibles.

Porque en serio, todas sus grandes aventuras empezaban con un intento de asesinato premeditado. Pasó con Alduin, con los vampiros y con Miraak. Pero eso fue en el pasado, cuando ella era más débil. El día de hoy sabía que ya no habría más de esas súper misiones ¿Quién sería tan estúpido de retarla con su poder actuar, he incluso intentar matarla?

La ciudad de Bergama, joya del desierto de Alik´r.

Las casas de la ciudad estaban más que todo construidas en barro y arcilla, más en los barrios altos estaban decoradas de tan variadas maneras que los viajeros se detenían a admirarlas durante horas , y eso que ni hablar de las casas de los nobles o del palacio del gobernador cuyas paredes estaban impregnadas de oro y joyas , tentadoras para los ladrones y la mayor causa de encarcelamientos y ejecuciones de la provincia.

Los mercados estaban siempre llenos de compradores interesados y de astutos ladrones, a veces siendo ellos mismos mandados por algún príncipe mercader para robar las mercancías de otros y venderlas ellos mismos. Los guardias, corruptos o no, vigilaban la ciudad y mantenía una aparente paz.

Pero eran los nobles los que mantenían la paz, que con sus asesinos sembraban el terror y el miedo sobre toda la ciudad.

El clan de vampiros Anthotis , disfrazados como simples nobles mortales desde hacía siglos, no eran ninguna excepción.

Los Anthotis habían acogido una nueva costumbre durante los últimos años : entrenar vagabundos para que fuesen asesinos. Lo hacían más por diversión , dándole beneficios a sus asesinos como un hogar, comida y familia, a cambio de una vida de esclavitud y muerte , pero muchos no tenían mejor opción. Además, con la repentina desaparición de la Hermandad en casi todo Tamriel , alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo.

La casa de los Anthotis estaba situada en el mejor punto del barrio rico, justo al lado del mar y cerca de la plaza. Desde el balcón solo se podía observar el otro lado de la bahía, por lo que era preferible para aquellos que podían, en especial un asesino en particular, mirar el panorama desde el techo.

El asesino, un joven hombre nórdico piel bronceada , manyas en la cara y musculoso se encontraba sentado en la azotea de la mansión. Lo único que lo diferenciaba los demás habitantes de Skyrim era el pelo de color rojo fuego y sus ojos de color amatista. Vestido de con nada más que un chaleco de cuero que dejaba ver las cicatrices de sus brazos y unos pantalones de tela sueltos , el hombre admiraba con una sonrisa todo el paisaje.

No era fácil encontrar momentos de paz para una persona de su "profesión", por eso poder sentarse en silencio a mirar la cuidad, dorada por la luz del atardecer, era un placer muy apreciado por el asesino.

Lástima que la paz no siempre dura mucho.

"¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¿Estas arriba?" preguntó una voz desde el balcón de la mansión , sorprendiendo un poco al asesino , quien estaba tan relajado que casi se había quedado dormido. Reconociendo la voz , el asesino decidió que era mejor responder.

"Si Nazim , estoy aquí" respondió el asesino sin ganas. Nazim era el "hermano" menor del asesino, un niño guardia rojo de no más de 12 años, recogido hacia unos años por los Athotis y uno de los sirvientes preferidos de la hija mayor de su amo.

"Pues entonces baja. El maestro te ha llamado desde hace unos diez minutos y si no lo vas a ver ahora mismo, creo que va terminar matándonos a todos." Dijo Nazim con un tono preocupado.

El asesino soltó un suspiro y sin más demora empezó a bajar con cuidado lo pared hasta el balcón. Poniéndose las sandalias que había dejado junto a la puerta el asesino se dispuso a ir hacia su amo lo antes posible, sin siquiera decirle adiós a Nazim , quien lo miraba con algo de miedo. Había visto lo enojado que estaba su amo y si su hermano tenía algo que ver en eso, seguro que iba a terminar con más heridas y cicatrices para el final de la semana.

Dentro de la mansión, todo era oscuro, frio y silencioso; tal y como le gustaba a los vampiros. Caminando rápidamente para evitar demorarse más y hacer enojar a su maestro, el asesino notó la sutil aura de amenaza que tenía el lugar, lo que indicaba que su maestro estaba sin duda molesto. Caminó por todo el segundo piso de la mansión, pasando junto a las habitaciones de los vampiros hasta girar hacia un pasillo. Nadie se atrevía a salir en ese momento , de seguro temerosos de la ira del jefe del clan.

Recorrió el pasillo vacío en el cual al final solo había una puerta. El asesino intento suprimir el temblor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Ese pasillo siempre le hacía sentir como si fuese al matadero.

Al llegar al final del pasillo, el joven tocó la puerta y después de que la voz del otro lado lo autorizara, entro en la habitación.

Dentro de esta se encontraba un escritorio, una mesa con un los restos de un cadáver sobre ella y una estantería. Estaba escasamente decorada, dándole un aspecto sepulcral. En el escritorio estaba sentado un hombre de mediana edad, bretón, barbudo y vestido con ropas finas. Nada anormal en él, a no ser de que el que lo viese no se fijase en los ojos amarillentos que brillaban dentro de la casi totalmente oscura habitación, revelando así que era un vampiro.

"Maestro" El asesino realizó una pequeña reverencia en señal de respeto. "¿Me buscaba para -"

" ¿Dónde estabas Hjalti? Te estado llamando durante al menos media hora." Pregunto el hombre, su tono revelando claramente que estaba enojado.

"D-descansando , Maestro. Acabo de regresar de la misión y-"

"¡¿Acaso te di permiso de descansar?!" Grito el otro, pegándole a la mesa con la palma de la mano.

El asesino inclino la cabeza en señal de sumisión. "No, Maestro."

"Bien. Y no tendrás más descansos de ahora en adelante. Eres un asesino, no un obrero o un empleado. No te mantengo para holgazanees"

"Si, Maestro"

El vampiro respiro profundamente, mientras el ahora asustado asesino intentaba relajarse un poco. Mostrar debilidad frente el Maestro nunca terminaba bien.

El vampiro alzó la mirada para mirar fijamente Hjalti , este último sintiendo esos ojos tenebrosos en su cráneo. Luego, negando con la cabeza, el vampiro sacó de su escritorio un panfleto , un pequeño trozo de papel con el rostro de una mujer, posiblemente promocionando a la compañía del imperio occidental , quienes al acabarse la guerra en Skyrim habían conseguido otra vez tener un puesto importante en el mercado. La compañía no había llegado hasta Bergama sino hasta hacia una semana y estaban desesperados para conseguir clientela.

Hjalti miró algo extrañado a su maestro ¿Tenía el vampiro problemas con aquella compañía?

La respuesta vino a él cuando el vampiro apretó el panfleto, mirando no a la propaganda en sí, sino al rostro de la mujer en él. En aquella luz , Hjalti no podía detallar bien quien era, pero por la expresión de enojo del otro , pudo saber al instante que sería su próximo objetivo. Lo que no se imaginaba, era el por qué.

"Me decepcionas Hjalti" empezó el vampiro. "Pensé que nunca fallabas en asesinar a ningún objetivo. Tiendes a fanfarronear con los otros esclavos sobre eso."

"¿A qué te refieres?" pregunto sobresaltado el asesino. ¿Él, fallar in asesinato? Imposible.

El vampiro le dirigió una mirada fría, que hizo que el corazón del asesino se detuviese por un segundo, y luego le paso el panfleto.

Hjalti casi rompe en dos el papel al ver el rostro sobre el papel. En él se mostraba a una guardia rojo sonriente, ojos de una azul pálido como el hielo profundo, marcas color piel claro que iban desde sus ojos hasta el cuello, pelo blanco como la nieve trenzado y vistiendo lo que parecía ser una armadura imperial.

La confusión reinaba la mente del asesino. Era imposible que aquella mujer estuviese viva ¡Él mismo le había cortado el cuello y había arrojado al río! Tratando de entender que pasaba, el asesino leyó lo que seguía a la imagen: _**"Felicidades a los legados, héroes de Skyrim: Solaris Grito de tormentas. Apoya a los grandes guerreros patrocinando y contratante a la Compañía del Imperio Occidental…"**_

"_¿Pero qué?"_

"¿Podrías explicarme Hjalti , por qué Shiala se encuentra en un panfleto del imperio , cuando se supone que debería ser no más que un viejo cadáver pudriéndose en algún lado de la frontera?"

El asesino estaba atónito. Simplemente no podía procesar lo que pasaba. Era absurdo, todo esto era absurdo. Era imposible que fuese la misma persona.

"¿Y si no es más que algún familiar cercano, mi maestro?" preguntó el asesino, tratando de reconciliar la situación.

"No intentes pasarte de listo conmigo , escoria. Es imposible que sean exactamente iguales."

"Pero tienen los ojos de color distinto, tal vez son primas o-"

"No me importa, Hjalti. Quería a toda la familia Abhad muerta. Te ordene explícitamente que mataras a todos y cada uno de ellos. Y ahora, cinco años después, tomó una de las propagandas absurdas de la compañía occidental ¿Y me encuentro con esto?"

El asesino trago saliva. Su maestro estaba furioso. Y nada bueno solía seguir a eso, el cadáver sobre la mesa le recordó ese detalle. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el asesino se tiró al piso haciendo una reverencia, tocando con la frente las tablas de madera.

"Clemencia, maestro. Ni usted ni yo sabíamos de la existencia de aquella mujer"

"¿No? Entonces dime ¿Por qué se parece tanto a tu pequeña Shiala?" Respondió venenosamente el vampiro.

El asesino cerró los ojos, tratando que el remordimiento no lo molestase en ese momento. Shiala había sido una amiga de la infancia de Hjalti y la había llegado a amar. Pero ella lo había traicionado y se él había asegurado de que muriera de la forma más dolorosa en que había encontrado en el momento del asesinato. Aunque eso no quitaba que él se hubiese arrepentido luego.

Ahora, una vez más lo atormentaba aquella joven, incluso después de su aparente muerte. Sabía cuál era el castigo que recibían aquellos que no cumplían las órdenes, así que decidió proponer algo a su maestro antes de que este decidiese torturarlo.

"La buscaré, maestro. La encontraré, en cualquier rincón de Skyrim en el que se esconda, y la mataré"

El vampiro se levantó de su escritorio y camino lentamente hacia el joven. El asesino no se atrevía a alzar la mirada desde el piso y podía sentir el sudor bajar desde su frente. El bretón se detuvo finalmente frente a él y Hjalti sintió como si el otro estuviese viendo a través de él. Como si lo estuviese quemando con la mirada.

El vampiro sonrió sádicamente y lentamente pronuncio estas palabras.

"**Más te vale" **

Y con eso se volteó de nuevo, volviendo a su escritorio y sacando un pequeño libro de él. Sintiendo que lo estaban echando, Hjalti se levantó rápidamente y con apenas un adiós, salió de la habitación.

Cerrada la puerta, el joven se apoyó sobre ella y fue cayendo lentamente al piso. Debía admitir que estaba en completo pánico ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer, ir a Skyrim y pedir amablemente que le dijeran donde se encontraba la joven para matarla? Nunca había estado en la tierra de los nórdicos ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a alguien en un lugar tan basto y desconocido para él?

El hombre dejó salir una pequeña risa combinada con un sollozo. Si no encontraba a Shiala- corrección , Solaris- no solo le iba a costar su trabajo , sino su vida , libertad y conociendo a la familia de su amo, que además eran nigromantes , quien sabe que **más.**

"_Bueno,"_ pensó Hjalti con una sonrisa._ "Al menos si muero lejos de aquí, mi alma se irá en paz al otro mundo ¿Cierto?... Porque los asesinos también encuentran paz en la otra vida… ¿Cierto?"_

El asesino se llevó las manos a la cara. Estaba _**jodido**_.

* * *

**Esperó que les guste mis queridos lectores ;D**

**Se admiten correcciones y criticas constructivas (pero nada de insultos). Si quieren entender más a mi Dovahkiin, con la cuál he jugado más de 200 horas en estos 2 años , pues recomiendo que lean mi otra historia "Pensamientos". **

**¡Comenten! :D**


	2. Diversión y accidentes

Carrera Blanca , la comarca con mejor ubicación en todo Skyrim por estar relativamente en el centro de la región. Los mercaderes van y vienen durante todo el año, trayendo consigo multitudes de visitantes de las regiones vecinas. Además es la ciudad más interesante para los turistas pues había jugado un papel importante no solo en la guerra civil sino también en la reciente batalla contra los dragones.

Y lo más importante, era el lugar que Solaris consideraba su hogar.

Era un día "caluroso" en la región, donde no se podía ver ni una sola nube en el cielo. Por supuesto, "caluroso" se refería a casi punto de congelación puesto que en Skyrim la gente vivía casi en un iglú. Para Solaris , una guardia rojo que solo conocía el frio, el bochorno era insoportable por lo que había decidido tomarse el día libre tomando aguamiel en las mesas junto al patio de Jorvaskr, bajo la confortable sombra del edificio y vistiendo ropa casual , parecida a la de los mineros, porque ella era una guerrera y no iba a utilizar una falda como si fuese una princesita.

Junto a ella se encontraban Aela , Athis y Vilkas , todos tomando sus bebidas en un silencio y en una paz extraña para la gente de la ciudad , puesto que los Compañeros eran celebres no solo por su fuerza , sino por su habilidad para causar el bullicio más aterrador de todo Skyrim.

Pero en eso momento, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el sonido de la espada de Farkas chocando contra uno de los maniquís de entrenamiento.

Era el día más tranquilo que Solaris hubiese vivido en muchas semanas. Lo que significaba que estaba, en ese momento, total y rotundamente aburrida.

Apoyando su cabeza en su brazo y recostándose contra la mesa, Solaris dejó salir un suspiro que indicaba claramente su estado mental y emocional. Eran esos momentos de tranquilidad los que siempre la dejaban con la sensación de que estaba desperdiciando su tiempo. Y no era que a ella no le gustasen, sino que sabía que en ese momento unos bandidos o un dragón estarían atacando una granja , un pueblo o a una caravana y ella estaba ahí , tomando , comiendo y durmiendo como un oso. Como si no hubiese nada más que hacer.

Debida aceptar que hasta un punto, ella se había vuelto adicta al peligro, a la adrenalina. Largos periodos de inactividad la molestaban como nada más en el mundo. Y por el amor de Talos, ella era una adulta joven y aún más importante, era una guerrera. Quería hacer algo emocionante aunque fuese solo por unas horas para sentirse realizada, al menos por ese día.

"¿Algo te molesta Heraldo?" Escuchó decir a Vilkas unas sillas más atrás.

"No es nada, solo estoy un poco aburrida" Respondió Solaris con un tono casi de reproche. Los otros miembros del circulo siempre tenían misiones para ella, bueno, casi siempre. Era culpa de ellos que ella se encontrara en ese estado.

"No vayas respondiendo así, Heraldo" Le reprochó Aela desde el otro el lado de la mesa. "No siempre estamos en tiempos de guerra o cacería. Deberías estar feliz de poder descansar, con todo lo que te has quejado por tus tareas estos últimos meses."

"Si, lo sé. Lo siento." Dijo Solaris mientras se levantaba para dar una caminata por la ciudad, tal vez así encontraría algo que hacer. No tenía muchas ganas de pelear contra los maniquís o Farkas , así que buscar oficio en otra parte para pasar la tarde no sonaba tan mal.

Mientras se alejaba de Jorrvaskr , los Compañeros presentes le enviaron miradas de enojo a Aela.

"…¿Qué?"

Solaris se alejó del salón de aguamiel caminando más bien sin rumbo. Pasó al lado del sacerdote de Talos, quien gritaba con fuerza su monologo del día. ¿Tal vez hacerle una pequeña broma seria entretenido?

_"Nah" _Pensó la joven con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras seguía su camino. _"No quiero que tener problemas con los guardias solo por un asesinato accidental"_

El verdeoro , el cual se había curado milagrosamente hacía ya unos años , se encontraba tan hermoso como si fuese plena primavera. Solaris amaba a ese árbol, sus flores y su aroma siempre lograban calmarla cuando llegaba de una misión particularmente difícil después de la cual simplemente quería matar a la primera persona que se le cruzara en el camino. Definitivamente ese árbol era una bendición de Kyne.

Atravesando el parque, Dovahkiin bajo por las escaleras y llegó al mercado. Todos los puestos estaban llenos de compradores y de felices vendedores. Bueno , todos excepto el puesto de carne , cuyo dueño había sido asesinado "misteriosamente" hacia un par de años.

El recuerdo de aquel elfo del bosque siempre hacia a Solaris sentir un poco de remordimiento frente a sus acciones cuando era más joven. Él había sido otra víctima inocente de sus ansias de poder cuando apenas empezaba a entender el mundo y la verdad era que el hombre le caía bien. Qué lástima.

Solaris estuvo una buena hora preguntando alrededor del mercado en que les podía ayudar a los vendedores, todos rechazando su ayuda simplemente porque no querían compartir con nadie su fortuna. Ni siquiera Fralia, la esposa de Eorlund , acepto su ayuda alegando de que con su hija ya tenía suficiente.

Estos eran los momentos que más desesperaban a la joven. El momento en que se daba cuenta de que al menos por hoy, nadie la necesitaba. Que por hoy, ella era inútil.

Frustrada, Solaris se sentó en una de las sombras de los edificios alrededor del mercado. Para pasar el tiempo, se le ocurrido de contar cuantas veces repetían los vendedores del mercado la misma frase para atraer clientes o cuantas veces la niña loca de Carlotta le decía que vendía fruta y verdura.

A los pocos minutos el juego resultó ser aún más aburrido que sentarse en Jorrvaskr y emborracharse, por lo decidió más bien mirar a su alrededor y he imaginarse que hacían o quiénes eran los extranjeros que llegaban a la ciudad.

La pareja bretona de ropas finas eran nobles que venían comprar las joyas más finas de todo Skyrim, hechas por la hábil mano de Eorlund.

El guardia rojo de aspecto de guerrero y lleno de cicatrices había recolectado muchas baratijas extrañas en sus viajes y esperaba que con eso se pudiera pagar su estadía en la ciudad.

La elfa oscura era una aventurera que deseaba conseguir pociones y contratar algún mercenario antes de proseguir con su viaje. Tal vez incluso exploraría algunas ruinas enanas antes de volver a casa victoriosa y contarles a todos sus hazañas. O moriría… daba igual.

Así se pasó la Sangre de dragón casi toda la tarde. Ver a los viajeros siempre le daba una sensación de nostalgia, le hacía desear ponerse su armadura y salir a explorar. Además los viajeros de Páramo del Martillo o de Roca Alta, quienes se veían tan diferentes a ella no solo en forma de vestir o de hablar sino también en el comportamiento, le hacían pensar y soñar con el mundo más allá de la fría y helada tierra de Skyrim y el solo pensar en eso podía distraerla durante una eternidad.

Pero cuando la noche empezó a caer sobre la ciudad y el mercado empezó a vaciarse, Solaris se encontró con el mismo dilema de antes. Aburrida de nuevo necesitaba combatir encontrar algo que hacer.

Sabía que los Compañeros no tendrían nada para ella aún y se rehusaba a preguntarle a Proventus en Cuenca del dragón sobre cualquier trabajo ya que el hombre solía pagar una miseria por trabajos ridículamente difíciles. Así que levantándose de su lugar, Solaris decidió ir a donde la guardia y preguntarle al comandante más molesto de Nirn si tenía algún contrato: el comandante Cayo. Si no tenía nada para ella… bueno , siempre le había gustado sacar de quicio al amargado hombre.

Solaris se dirigió al edificio menos visible (en su opinión) de toda la ciudad y entró en él. La vista allí era familiar: Cayo , como siempre , estaba en una esquina haciendo absolutamente nada dentro de la casa de la guardia junto a las puertas de Carrera Blanca. La mitad de las camas estaban ocupadas por los guardias que acababan de cambiar de turno y las mesas estaban llenas de armas, comida y aguamiel abandonada.

El comandante no tardó en percatarse de la presencia de la Sangre de dragón y sin ni siquiera saludarla y utilizando ese tono de fastidio, le pregunto:

"¿Qué quieres?"

Sin importarle la impaciencia ni el tono de Cayo , Solaris se sentó relajadamente en una silla justo frente a él. Cayo la miró de arriba abajo con una mirada recelosa_._ No era ningún secreto que ella era la causante de más de la mitad de los robos y accidentes ocurridos en Carrera Blanca.

"¿Qué pasa Cayo? ¿Es que no puedo venir a visitar a un amigo?" Preguntó Solaris con una sonrisa burlona.

"Primero que todo, tu y yo no somos amigos. Segundo, eres la persona más problemática de Carrera Blanca y te quiero fuera de mi vista lo antes posible. Así que me dirás que haces aquí y luego te largarás. Aunque si prefieres que te saque a la fuerza, lo haré con gusto." Respondió el nórdico con un tono venenoso, más solo consiguió que la guardia rojo se riera.

"Oh no, que miedo. Me va a atacar un guardia, oh no" Dijo Solaris con un tono burlón. Cuando vio que el otro se movía para alcanzar la espada junto a él, decidió mejor ir directo al grano y evitar peleas tontas. "Oye, oye, cálmate Cayo, solo estoy jugando. En realidad quería preguntarte si has escuchado algún rumor de ataques o algo últimamente."

"Siempre hay ataques en alguna parte, niña. Tu más que nadie deberías saber eso." Le reprochó el nórdico, causando que la joven mujer rodase los ojos.

"Entonces ¿Qué has escuchado?"

El nórdico se quedó pensativo un momento, tratando de recordar algún trabajo que mantuviese alejada de la ciudad a esa pesadilla andante el mayor tiempo posible.

"Hay algo," dijo finalmente Cayo "Los guardias de la Cuenca han reportado varios ataques a las caravanas que pasan por la frontera. La situación se les esta saliendo de control y le han pedido al jarl que envié a mis hombres allí, pero no podemos llevarlos sin dejar a la ciudad desprotegida"

_"Obvio" _pensó Solaris _"Los cobardes del jarl nunca pueden salir y hacer algo ellos mismos"_

"¿Renegados?"

"No por lo que he escuchado. Aparentemente son bandidos comunes, pero nadie está seguro."

"¿Y entonces cual es el trabajo exactamente?"

"Acabar con los bandidos, por supuesto. Los rumores dicen que se ocultan en uno de las viejas ruinas cerca de Markrath. Ragvald, creo. Has el trabajo y cuando vuelvas de daré la recompensa"

"¿De cuánto estamos hablando?" Pregunto Solaris por seguridad. Esos malditos tacaños eran capaces de darle solo 100 septims por acabar con todo un campamento de gigantes.

" 700 monedas de oro" Más que suficiente para satisfacer a Solaris.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, la joven se levantó de su asiento y le dio una reverencia a Cayo. "Entonces me voy, honorable y temible comandante. Deséeme suerte señor y no tema por mi ¡No! pues volveré con la cabeza de nuestro enemigos honorable hombre." Dijo con una voz y gesto dramático y sin más se fue del lugar para prepararse, dejando a un poco impresionado guardia y una mueca de fastidio sin ser vista.

Solaris calculó cuanto se tardaría en llegar. Conocía la ubicación de Ragvald , lo que le facilitaba las cosas. Si iba a caballo se tardaría al menos un día y los bandidos podrían verla fácilmente. Sin el elemento sorpresa, sería fácil que ellos se volviesen arrogantes al combatirla.

No era nada malo, puesto que eso haría que los matase más rápido, pero aun así ver la cara de terror y sorpresa en sus enemigos en vez de dejarlos prepararse para la pelea.

Solaris rio maliciosamente en la semi oscuridad del crepúsculo.

Odahviing.

Le pediría a su mano derecha que le dejase montar en él y así hacer de la pelea un espectáculo. Además , reduciría en gran medida el tiempo e que se tardaría en ir y venir de la pequeña misión y eso sería bueno porque no podía dejar al pobre Cayo sin trabajo tanto tiempo ¿Cierto?

* * *

En ese mismo momento a unos kilómetros de ahí, Hjalti llegaba a Skyrim.

Unos días atrás había se había colado en uno de los carruajes del imperio, escondiendo todo su equipo dentro de un barril de aguamiel y haciéndose pasar por un soldado más. La jornada había sido aburrida y tediosa, más sin ningún percance, algo bueno para el asesino. No quería que hubiesen retrasos en su misión.

Habían entrado a Skyrim por las montañas cercanas a la ciudad de Markarth e inmediatamente el nórdico sintió él frio en sus huesos. Había vivido toda su vida en un desierto, estaba más que acostumbrado al calor. Incluso la noche en Bergama no era tan horrendamente fría como Skyrim. Al demonio lo de que los nórdicos eran resistentes al frio, con solo la armadura imperial sobre sí sentía que moriría por hipotermia en cualquier momento.

Todos sus acompañantes no eran más que desconocidos para él y ni siquiera había intentado hablarles. Es más, se había hecho pasar por desapercibido todo el viaje. Si ellos no lo notaban, sería más fácil librarse de ellos durante el camino. Tal vez cuando llegaran a la famosa ciudad de piedra o tal vez antes si lograba separarse del grupo. Claro que alguien notaría que faltaba, especialmente los soldados más jóvenes que no se rendían al intentar entablar una conversación con él, más pronto lo olvidarían.

Ese era su plan inicial. Para Hjalti era un plan simple y fácil de realizar. O eso pensaba, hasta que la vida le pegó un puño en la cara, o mejor dicho, un flechazo en el muslo.

"¡ Maldición Mogrul , dame ese arco, tu puntería es asquerosa!"

" ¡Arqueros!" escucho gritar a uno de los soldados detrás suyo. Hjalti cayó al piso, incapacitado por la profunda herida en su pierna.

En medio del caos, sintió que uno de los soldados lo agarraba de los brazos para luego arrastrarlo hacia una roca. El dolor en su pierna amortiguaba mucho de lo que pasaba a su alrededor , pero aún así alcanzaba a escuchar escuchaba gritos , espadas y flechas. El soldado que lo había salvado, un legado de la legión que había vigilado la retaguardia del pequeño grupo todo el viaje , le ordeno que se quedase allí y que no hiciese ruido.

"Acabaremos con ellos pronto, así que quédate quieto." Escucho decir al hombre antes de que se alejase.

A Hjalti no le cayeron muy bien esas órdenes. Era un asesino por el amor de Mara, no un novato estúpido. Podía ponerse de pie apoyarse en una sola pierna y pelear así si eso era lo que deseaba. Definitivamente esa era la situación más penosa en la que había estado.

Apoyándose en la roca, Hjalti se preparó para sacar de su pierna la flecha. Sabía que si se relajaba y lo hacía rápido, el musculo no se lastimaría tanto y lograría llegar a su equipaje y sacar una de sus pociones con más facilidad. Aun así, sabía que era imposible relajarse en aquella situación.

El grito de dolor de Hjalti resonó e hizo eco en las montañas. El dolor había sido tan impresionante que lo había dejado sin aliento por un largo minuto. Ya habiéndose recuperado un poco, logró colocarse de pie. Sus pensamientos volaban rápidamente en su cabeza.

Debía ayudar. Debían matar a los bandidos, no debía de ser tan difícil, los demás eran soldados , eran más experimentados que los barbaros que los atacaban. Juntos podrían matarlos y podría tomarse su poción y recibir la atención médica necesaria.

O al menos eso fue lo que pensaba hasta que logro darle la vuelta a la roca. Se había equivocado, los bandidos eran demasiados he incluso aunque los soldados eran más fuertes, esos barbaros los estaban masacrando.

Hjalti tuvo que pensar por unos segundos qué hacer. Podía intentar luchar y morir, lo que acabaría convenientemente sus problemas con esa tal Solaris o podía huir como un cobarde para vivir y ver un día más.

Obviamente escogió la última opción. Le tenía demasiado miedo a la muerte.

El asesino optó por arrastrarse hasta el carruaje que llevaba las provisiones, pasando desapercibido en medio del caos. El bullicio de la lucha lentamente de acallaba, lo que le indicaba a Hjalti que debía darse prisa.

Montándose con dificultad en el carruaje, Hjalti abrió el barril de aguamiel en donde había escondido su equipaje , preocupado por sacar primero las opciones y luego por huir.

En medio de su tarea, no escuchó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Ese alguien lo tomó por las piernas , haciéndolo caer sobre las piedras en el suelo y haciéndolo soltar un grito de dolor.

El mundo daba vueltas alrededor de Hjalti y le era difícil concentrarse en lo que sucedía. Cuando el mundo se detuvo, se dio cuenta de que el ruido y la batalla se habían acabado. Lo que significaba una sola cosa. Alzando su mirada, pudo observar uno de los bandidos tenía una espada apuntándole directamente a la cara.

"¿Qué hacemos con los que quedan jefe?" preguntó el bandido.

Hjalti se percató entonces de que no había sido el único superviviente, más con algo de tristeza pudo observar también que el legado que lo había salvado no lo había logrado.

"Llévenlos con los otros , tal vez podamos sacarles algo más que dinero" respondió un bandido que vestía una armadura que nunca había visto Hjalti. Parecía estar hecha de hierro o acero y tenía formas de animales , especialmente osos , en los hombros y en toda la parte superior.

Inmediatamente el bandido que lo tenía a su merced giro su espada para pegarle con el pomo en la cara. Hjalti seguía un poco aturdido por lo que no pudo contraatacar. Lo único que pudo hacer fue era maldecir su suerte y desear que ninguno de sus hermanos se diese cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, sino se reirían de él durante años.

Luego hubo un golpe y el mundo se tornó oscuro.


End file.
